Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy (逆転裁判123成歩堂セレクション (Gyakuten Saiban 123: Naruhodou Selection); lit. "Turnabout Trial 123: Wright Selection") is a Nintendo 3DS game compilation consisting of the first three games in Capcom's Ace Attorney series of visual novel adventure games. The compilation was first released on April 2014 in Japan and later released in September the same year in Europe and North America. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy includes the updated graphics from the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD compilation for mobile devices, as well as stereoscopic 3D support and slight adjustments to the script, including typo fixes. The compilation was later released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC via Steam in Japan on February 2019, and in the west on April the same year. List of games *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations'' Development The collection game was revealed in February 2014, and released on April 17 of the same year in Japan. A drama CD was bundled with limited edition versions of the Japanese versions of the collection.http://www.capcom.co.jp/gyakutensaiban/123/selection.html#title_02 Capcom. Retrieved on 2014-04-05. The game was later announced for a Western release in the winter period as part of Capcom's reveals for E3 2014, and, like Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies, is only available via digital distribution on the Nintendo 3DS eShop.Ishaan. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy Announced For Western Release. 2014-06-05. Siliconera. Retrieved on 2014-06-05. In all regions, the collection game features the option to switch from Japanese to English.Capcom Unity. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy - Announcement Trailer. 2014-06-05. YouTube. Retrieved on 2014-06-06. During Capcom's Tokyo Game Show 2018 panel,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-XECMYMidA Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy was confirmed to be released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC systems in 2019.Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy coming to PS4, Xbox One, Switch, and PC in early 2019. 2018-09-22. Gematsu. While this is not the first time an Ace Attorney game has been released on a system that is not from Nintendo, this marks the first time it is playable on a non-Nintendo home console system, as well as the first time that an Ace Attorney game is playable through official means on a PC outside of Japan. Like the original version, it features both English and Japanese language settings, but also have ten new save data slots. In Japan, a collector’s physical edition and e-Capcom limited edition were released. The console ports were released on February 21, 2019 in Japan, and for PC via Steam in spring 2019. The western release, which is digital-only, arrived on April 9th the same year. See also *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD'' *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney HD'' References External Link *''Ace Attorney'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Ace Attorney Games Category:Collection Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Visual Novel Games Category:3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:2014 video games Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of videos